I don't wanna miss a thing (xmas dinner)
by HutcherMuser
Summary: AU: Una cena navideña con muchas sorpresas (One-shot)


**Decleimer: Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, yo solo me adjudico el contenido del one-shot.**

* * *

**DEDICATORIA ESPECIAL A: Clau( cecilialisbon)Carla(CaaarGarcia)Lucia(lgandara93)Laura(LauGuilln) Tere(Caobacafe). Se lo ganaron, son bien especiales para mi, las quiero mucho niñas!**

**I don't wanna miss a thing. (Xmas Dinner)**

-Cariño, podrías dejar de mirar el televisor y ayudarme con esto.-llamo por sexta vez, he tratado desde hace media hora que me ponga un poco de atención.

-Casi termina el futbol.-responde sin siquiera girar la cabeza para mirarme, este hombre me va a matar.

-Marvel, si valoras ese televisor vendrás a ayudarme con la cena.-esta vez no le hablo calmada, solo faltan unas cuantas horas para que "Los bollos", Effie, Haymitch y Johanna lleguen. Es la primera cena importante que tenemos en casa, nuestra primera navidad como esposos y Marvel no pone de su parte.

-Vale, ya estoy aquí.-me toma de la cintura por detrás y me besa el cuello.

-Los mimos para después, ahora por favor ayúdame con la ensalada.-suspira y se separa, corta los vegetales, mientras yo me concentro en terminar de cocinar el pavo, una vez en el horno, me dedico a observar a mi marido.

-Qué?-me mira de reojo.-soy o me parezco?

-Eres.-rio y le doy la espalda; trato de calmarme porque haberlo visto tan concentrado mientras cocina, hace que miles de pensamientos, no aptos para menores lleguen a mi cabeza. No es mi culpa que cualquier cosa la convirtamos en una insinuación sexual, desde que empezamos a salir fuimos así, funcionamos bien como pareja, no tenemos demasiados problemas, mientras no se toque el tema de un bebe.

-Te has puesto roja.-desvió la mirada.-En que pensabas?

-Hmmm…no, nada.-salgo de la cocina apresuradamente, inhalo y exhalo unas cuantas veces, sin notar la presencia de mi marido.

-Qué te sucede?

-Tu…los vegetales…brazos…sexy.-balbuceo entrecortadamente, vaya que me ha pegado duro verlo cocinar.

-Ya. Soy irresistible lo sé, por algo soy Marvelous.- se muerde el labio y no lo puedo evitar, es condenadamente sexy cuando hace eso, un simple gesto en él, puede hacerme perder la cabeza; me lanzo a besarlo, succiono su labio inferior y jugueteo con su lengua. Sus manos viajan a mi trasero, pegándome a él para mostrarme cuan listo se ha puesto para mí.- Tenemos tiempo?

-Alguna vez me dijiste que para esto siempre hay tiempo.-paso la palma de la mano por encima de su erección, me encanta provocarlo.

-No despiertes a la bestia, si solo estás jugando.-le muerdo el cuello para darle a entender que no estoy jugando, atrae mi cara para besarme apasionadamente, muevo la cadera contra él. Me gira hasta golpear mi espalda con la pared del salón, su boca viaja a mi cuello y mis manos a su cabello.

Siento como succiona mi clavícula, seguro me deja una marca, como las que nos hacíamos cuando aún no nos casábamos, debo decir que la cara de Katniss era todo un poema, cuando veía lo que hacía Marvel y ni se diga de Peeta; sus manos van debajo de mi camiseta y se detienen al llegar a mi pecho, por encima de la tela, masajea mis senos.-Esto sobra.-saca mi camiseta, solo para dejarme al descubierto, el contacto con la pared hace que me arqueé contra él.

-Tú llevas más ropa que yo y eso no es justo.-quito su camiseta por encima de su cabeza y aprovecho para besarle el torso hasta la parte baja de su estómago, llego hasta el botón de los jeans y lo deshago, sé que es lo que quiere pero no lo tendrá tan fácil. Regreso dejando besos por todo el cuerpo, jadea y me hace sonreír, tengo que admitirlo ponerlo de esta manera ayuda bastante a mi autoestima.

-Mira como me tienes Glimmer.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres cariño.-pongo mi mejor cara inocente.

-Ah! No sabes? Segura?.-asiento.-bien.-gira mi cuerpo para que sea mi cara la que esté pegada a la pared, jadeo, con su lengua delinea mi cuello hasta llegar a la nuca, mordisquea un poco mi espalda y de un solo tirón baja mis vaqueros junto con mis bragas.-Sigues sin saber cómo me tienes?.-susurra y mordisquea mi oreja, no encuentro las palabras para responderle, es lo más excitante que hemos hecho hasta ahora y vaya que nos sabemos divertir, no hay superficie plana de la casa que no hayamos probado ya.-Respóndeme.

-No, aun no me queda claro.-logro murmurar; siento que se aleja de mí y cuando trato de girarme para encararlo, me penetra de un tirón, grito. No me la esperaba, bueno si pero no así.

-Te gusta brusco no cariño?.-no encuentro las palabras para responder, sus manos van directo a mis pezones para pellizcarlos un poco; por toda respuesta solo recibe gemidos y jadeos, siento como estoy a punto de llegar pero él se sale y vuelve a girar mi cuerpo, sube mis piernas a su cadera, me sostengo de su cuello. Me penetra de nuevo con un solo movimientos y sus manos se van a mi trasero, creo que esta vez si pasara al mejor sexo que hayamos tenido y vaya que con Marvel es difícil ponerme a pensar cual ha sido de las mejores veces, simplemente sería como buscar la aguja en un pajar pero hoy se merece la medalla de oro.

-Más amor.-jadeo.-así, sigue cariño.-trato de moverme pero es algo difícil, mi cuerpo de nuevo se pega a la pared y me arqueo, solo que ahora Marvel aprovecha para tomar uno de mis pechos en su boca y succionarlo, me esta matando.

-Cariño, no voy a aguantar mucho tiempo más.-su frente va a mi hombro, no sé como es que lo hace pero con un solo brazo sostiene todo mi peso, lleva la mano a mi centro y solo hace falta un leve toque para que me corra con fuerza, arrastrándolo conmigo al climax, grito, jadeo y lo beso con fuerza, ha sido el mejor orgasmo de mi vida y eso que he tenido bastantes; bajo mis piernas y nos quedamos unos minutos tratando de regresar a la realidad.

-Tengo que hacer que cocines más seguido.-río

-Ya. Si vamos a terminar así, puedo cocinar todos los días.-el timbre del horno hace que nos separemos, voy vistiéndome rumbo a la cocina.

-Creo que debes darte una ducha, no deben de tardar en llegar.-saco el pavo del horno y lo llevo a la mesa. Marvel obedece sin decir una sola palabra, apenas 15 minutos después también yo me estoy dando una ducha rápida, no quiero que lleguen y no nos encuentren presentables, digamos que no sería muy divertido que adivinaran lo que estábamos haciendo. Decido usar unos leggins negros con un suéter blanco de cuello alto, botas y gorro. Marvel usa una camisa a cuadros y unos vaqueros, nada demasiado formal.

El timbre suena; los primeros en llegar son Peeta, Katniss y los niños, aunque estoy en la cocina puedo escuchar las risitas de los pequeños, que por cierto corren hasta a mí, me encantan los niños. Los abrazo y me les uno en el salón.

-Pensamos que aún no estabas lista,-saludo Peeta.-Katniss tardó horas en arreglarse.

-No es para tanto Peeta.-se quejó Katniss.-no le hagas caso, hubiésemos llegado antes de no ser porque aun su pastel no estaba listo.-agradezco enormemente que no llegaran antes o quizá hubieran presenciado una escena para nada agradable, al menos no para ellos.

-No te preocupes, está bien.-nos sentamos en el sofá con una copa de vino, mientras esperábamos a Haymitch, Effie y Johanna, los niños miran la tv; el timbre vuelve a sonar y esta vez es Johanna.

-Qué hay descerebrados?.-saluda y nos muestra la botella de vodka que trae consigo, esta mujer jamás va a cambiar y para qué mentir nosotros tampoco.

-Vodka con limón para esta noche.-festeja mi marido con una radiante sonrisa.

-Ojala así sonrieras cuando me ves en lencería sexy.-le digo con una sonrisa divertida, Katniss pone cara de susto y Peeta de asco, Johanna por su parte ríe a carcajada abierta.

-Ya sabes que hacer para la próxima, disfrázate de botella de vodka.

-Seguro que eso haré.

-Y te beberé completa.-Marvel sonríe juguetonamente y me besa despacio.

-Escenas aquí no, bastante fue mirarlos mientras estuvieron de novios, era para que el matrimonio hubiese diezmado esas ganas.-se queja Peeta.

-Qué? Estás loco? Mis ganas no se diezman con nada, bueno quizá si se tratara de ti pero es Glimmer, ya la viste?

-Qué quieres que le vea a la rubia?

-Esta buenísima.

-SUFICIENTE.-dice Johanna.-paren con su mi esposa está más buena que la tuya, enserio, no tiene caso lo que digan, yo soy mejor que estas dos juntas.-y con eso acaba la discusión, es lo divertido de que estemos todos juntos, nunca paramos de reír y de decir muchas tonterías.

-Parece que Haymitch le dio su noche buena a Effie.-todos reímos, era bastante tarde y Effie no suele ser impuntual, aunque tratándose de Haymitch siempre puede hacer una excepción a su puntualidad exagerada.

-Pues si no llegan pronto, me veré en la penosa necesidad de ir a comerme ese pavito…-Johanna no pudo terminar porque le timbre sonó y esta vez sí eran Haymitch y Effie, a los que por cierto desde que llegaron no paraban de gastarles bromas por la impuntualidad, la pobre Effie no podía estar más roja.

-Basta! Que quieren que les diga.-grito Effie, aunque no estaba molesta era obvio que divertido no era.

-Si tuviste tu noche buena.-la cadera de Marvel se mueve sugerentemente ocasionando que mi calor interno explote.

-Parece que esos movimientos de cadera, le traen recuerdos a la rubia.-mi sonrisa se borra al instante por el comentario del panadero.

-No me hace gracia, pastelero.-la sonrisa de Peeta se hizo aún más grande.

-Claro que tiene gracia, sabes que es verdad, ustedes solo piensan en eso.-Katniss se le unió a su marido y entonces si bonita cosa, cuando se unen son lo peor, muy linda pareja eso sí pero cuando se lo proponen pueden ser fastidiosos.

-Ya basta niños, es hora de la cena.-anuncia Effie y todos siguen riendo gracias a mí.- por cierto Glimm, tu arbolito quedo muy lindo.

-Gracias, pero Marvel se lleva el mérito de eso, él fue el que decidió que decoración usaríamos y me ayudó a adornar la casa para que quedase así.

-Pues ha hecho un excelente trabajo, parece que le ha sentado bien casarse.

-Me ha sentado de maravilla.-apunto mi marido, cogió mi cadera y dejo un beso en mi cuello.

-Son la pareja más tierna de todas, además de los bollos.-sonrío ante el comentario de Johanna, es lo más lindo que nos han dicho, comparados con los bollos, ósea Katniss y Peeta, digamos que es un cumplido; los niños corren a la mesa y yo voy a la cocina a ver si no hay algo más que llevar para la cena. Salgo y Marvel me toma de la cintura para pegarme a su cuerpo.

-Pasa algo?.-el niega con la cabeza y sonríe, amo su sonrisa, es perfecta y muy sincera, como la de un niño; acaricio su mejilla.

-Ya viste en donde estamos parados?

-En la entrada de la cocina?

-No seas tontita cariño, mira bien en donde estamos.-no entiendo su pregunta miro hacia todos lados y no veo nada diferente.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Te parece si miras hacia arriba.-me doy cuenta que estoy debajo de un muérdago, no sé en qué momento apareció ahí, porque no recuerdo que estuviera, quizá no le puse atención.-Ya sabes soy demasiado tradicional.

-Si claro.-digo con sarcasmo.-tan tradicional eres, que nos casamos en Las Vegas con un tipo vestido de Elvis Presley como sacerdote, somos la pareja más tradicional de todo el planeta.

-Vale, quizá no haya sido tradicional en eso pero porque tu así lo quisiste así que no tienes derecho a decir nada.

-Tienes razón de eso no puedo quejarme ni un poco, pero qué tal de la manera en que me pediste matrimonio, después de una pelea por nada y una sesión de sexo en la ducha, digamos que no es lo más tradicionalista que digamos.-se sonroja y desvía la mirada.

-Ya, pero te gusto no?

-Ha sido uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida.-sonrío

-Entonces por primera vez seré tradicional y como estamos debajo del muérdago, tengo que hacer lo que todos hacen.

-Ah sí? Qué hacen todos?

-Esto.-me besa despacio, sus labios apenas y tocan los míos, su lengua pide permiso para explorar mi boca, algo que le concedo justo al instante, llevo mis manos a su cuello y me pego a su cuerpo, el beso se hace más profundo. No hay nada de dobles sentidos en este beso solo amor, con esto nos demostramos cuanto nos amamos, no necesito a nadie en mi vida más que a Marvel. Con él lo tengo todo desde siempre, desde el primer momento en que lo vi supe que era especial, una cerveza, un beso y todo cambio. No puedo describir en palabras exactas que es lo que siento por mi marido porque es demasiado fuerte, no somos la pareja perfecta tal vez y todo el tiempo tenemos insinuaciones sexuales pero eso no quita que lo ame más o menos, solo tenemos una manera bastante rara de demostrarnos amor, no somos románticos, ni lo decimos cada 5 minutos pero es el amor de mi vida.

Juntamos nuestras frentes y nos miramos fijamente, es el momento perfecto, solo él, yo y…

-Ya terminaron?

-Si Johanna, ya terminamos.

-Qué bueno porque creo que de ustedes dos hubo una explosión de corazones, arcoíris y miel.-suspiro, creo que nunca podré con ella.-por dios, muévanse! Tenemos hambre.

-Deberías de dejarlos Jojo, están en sus 7 minutos en el paraíso.-se burla Katniss

-No es mi culpa que tu marido no te lleve al paraíso ni por 3 minutos.

-Hey! Pero si yo no dije nada, además es obvio que la llevo más de 7 minutos, tenemos dos hijos lo recuerdas.-se queja Peeta del otro lado de la mesa.

-Basta de peleas niños, ahora a cenar.-mamá Effie al rescate.

Empezamos a cenar tranquilamente, bebemos vino y charlamos amenamente, los niños están bastante ansiosos porque sea la hora de abrir los regalos, decidimos no torturarlos más y es vamos a abrir los regalos, los primeros en recibir los suyos son los niños, los únicos y los más consentidos, Peeta y Katniss dan sus respectivos regalos y después tienen una expresiva muestra de cariño.

-Estas que te fundes.-grita mi marido para que se separen, es bien sabido por todos que si dices eso es como si le cortaras la inspiración a Katniss.

-Eres de lo peor Marvel.-mi marido sonríe.

-En definitiva lo soy.-dice riendo, es turno de Effie y Haymitch dar sus regalos, después Johanna.

-Espero que les guste descerebrados por la verdad es que no quería comprarles nada, solo porque los quiero.

-Eres un amor Jojo.-dice Peeta riendo, le damos un abrazo que regresa a regañadientes, jamás la entenderé.

-Ahora yo.-mi marido muy emocionado, empieza a entregar uno a uno sus regalos.-espero que les guste y eso la verdad es que no tenía idea de que regalarle a cada uno.- a ti cielo es algo muy especial.-me da una pequeña bolsa color rojo; la abro y casi me ahogo. Cambio de tonalidad, no me esperaba esté regalo ni en un millón de años.

-Qué es?.-solo saco las esposas de leopardo.

-Imaginen lo demás.-les digo con una sonrisa.-creo que esto tu y yo lo utilizaremos más tarde.

-Estoy deseándolo cielo.-nos besamos pero nos separamos rápido.

-Ahora yo.-les doy sus regalos.-el tuyo cariño es especial.-le entrego una pequeña cajita color azul. La abre lentamente y cuando ve su contenido me mira asustado, me muerdo el labio, probablemente lo que siga no sea tan bueno.

-Esto quiere decir que…-se queda sin palabras y asiento.

-No entiendo que pasa.-nos dice confundido Mellark.

-Hey, estamos aquí vale.-agrega Katniss.

-Nos dirán o que.-Johanna y Effie siguen hablando pero no las escucho, solo miro fijamente a Marvel, no sé qué es lo que va a decir, quizá no fue la mejor idea haberle dado eso de regalo porque tal vez no sea un regalo como tal.

-Lo siento Marv, enserio no pensé que…-no me deja terminar, me abraza muy fuerte y besa mi cabeza.-Te gusto?

-Claro que me gusto cariño.-sonríe y me besa.

-Nos dirán que pasa?.-Marvel asiente y les enseña la prueba de embarazo con dos rayitas, lo que confirma que estoy embarazada. Las exclamaciones de sorpresa no se hacen esperar, abrazos y felicitaciones.

-Feliz navidad cariño.-le digo y lo beso.

-Feliz navidad.-me abraza y aquí es donde me quiero quedar.

* * *

**Lo prometido es deuda y he aquí mi regalo de navidad! me divertí como enano haciendo este one-shot recordando un montón de cosas muy graciosas y muchos días en los que he reído mucho, así que aquí no hay nada que decir más que FELIZ NAVIDAD! :D espero que todos la pasen increible y con las personas que más quieren, los regalos son un plus lo importante son las personas con las que pasamos estas fechas importantes. **

**Un beso a todos.**

**Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año nuevo.**

**xoxo**

**Kari.**


End file.
